


Strangers

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Disguise, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Tags May Change, trash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: 邪恶六人组中，如果说章鱼博士负责思考，那么变色龙则负责处理性欲。





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> 1、女装，可能是比普通的女装更彻底一点的女装  
> 2、罪犯之间粗暴、毫无道德感的有性无爱  
> 3、电光人麦克斯·狄伦的前妻跟别人跑了  
> 4、变色龙德米特里·斯涅尔加科夫早年受父亲和同父异母的兄弟克雷文的虐待，有严重的心理问题
> 
> 是垃圾船风味PWP，OOC，请谨慎食用

 

 

 

第一个来找他的是狄伦。

 

加入邪恶六人组还不久，德米特里和他不熟，只是对他脸上电流烧过的疤痕印象深刻，以鼻梁为中心，向脑后蜿蜒，边缘结着凸起的硬质的皮肉，像制作面具时先将表面融化了，却忘记放上模具，任其自然凝结所形成的模样。德米特里第一次见到这张脸时，忍不住端详了一下，想要记住所有细节。从那时起，他就开始期待套上这张脸的那一刻。

 

狄伦一靠近，他就闻到一股电流流动的新鲜的焦味，从他黄绿色套装下面散发出来。衣服看起来很旧，沾有黑色的不明物质，令德米特里想到他曾经处理过的一副劣质绝缘手套，属于一个伪装成电工的间谍。德米特里如剥皮一般把手套从尸体的手上揭下来时，上面也沾有黑色的东西。

狄伦拿着酒，把一个醉意浓厚的手掌搭到他肩膀上。午夜之后，正是无名酒吧人满为患的时刻，他们只能如池塘水蛭一般挤在一起。

 

“一个人，Chammy？”狄伦亲昵地说，话里含着饱胀的酒精。

“你还期待有谁？”德米特里用狄伦的声音回应道，这张粗鲁而一成不变的脸已经开始令他感到不耐烦。

“不，只要你，”狄伦把剩下的酒甩进胃里，看起来有一点焦躁，“我需要你帮我一个忙，Chammy。”

 

狄伦说明来意以后，德米特里差点破口大笑：“你想让我，世界一流的伪装大师变色龙，扮成你的前妻陪你一晚上？”

“对，”狄伦大方地承认道，像在谈一桩普通生意，“我可以给你回报，你想要什么？钱？帮你杀人？”

德米特里坐在发了霉的小酒桌后面，双腿并在一起，瘦削的西装裤像被一只带电的手掌拂过一样紧紧贴在他的腿上。他没有马上回答，而是看着俯身向前的狄伦，他们距离之近令他可以看见狄伦眼中不停歇地闪烁的电光，如同一场阴暗的雷暴。他环顾四周，忽然感到可悲，这里坐满了纽约最有名的罪犯，他们本领各异，叱咤风云，但却永远也得不到对普通人来说最简单、最正常的东西。

 

“让我看看她的照片。”他说。他不打算同意这个荒唐可笑的请求，但在拒绝之前，他希望让狄伦知道他可以变得多么像那位前妻，这样拒绝才显得更像一种嘲笑。此外，他对没见过的任何一张脸都感到好奇。

狄伦拿出一张弯折过数次的照片，上面是个金发碧眼的女人，极其普通，德米特里一眼就记住了她的全部特征。

“她的名字叫……”狄伦抬头，不由得怔住了，照片上的女人已经出现在他面前，“……诺玛。”

 

德米特里任由狄伦打量他，他注意到狄伦眼中的电流从雷暴变成了一种温和的闪光，照亮了他的瞳仁。这说明他的模仿有多么出色。狄伦不由自主的反应再一次令他发自内心地感到好笑。

“我不得不问，是什么让你想到了这个主意？”他咧开诺玛涂了口红的嘴唇，一只手托住下巴，德米特里的声音传出来。

狄伦显然为这错乱的一幕感到有点不自在，他拉了拉脖子上服装过紧的边缘说：“这件事我考虑得比你想象的要久，直到上个星期我听说你喜欢和男人睡觉。”

德米特里双唇紧闭，心想是拒绝的时候了。但狄伦的下一句话让他改变了想法。

 

“太像了，连眼睛都这么像，克雷文和我说的时候我还不信，现在我完全信了。”

 

“当然。”德米特里缓缓站起来，换上了女人的声音。

 

他不仅要嘲笑他——

 

德米特里来到狄伦身边，像照片上的新婚妻子那样挽住了他的手臂：“我们回家吧，丈夫。”

 

他要伤害他。

 

 

狄伦给他听了一小段诺玛的录音，他清清嗓子，几次调整之后，甜美而世故的诺玛的声音流淌出来。他可以看出狄伦在挣扎，这是他所熟悉的，知晓他真实身份的人面对他的伪装时流露出的挣扎。他需要再施一点力，以帮助狄伦摆脱这种挣扎。

 

“所以这就是你现在住的地方，”他在屋子里踱步，一边故作好奇地四面打量一边说，“我走了以后，你变了很多。”

狄伦的回答有一点磕绊：“……我想是吧。”

 

他突然走到狄伦身边，身体挨得很近，只留下一张纸的缝隙。他把一只手轻柔地放在狄伦胸前，磁石一般的目光却强劲地抓住狄伦的双眼：“你想我吗？”

“哦天……”狄伦低低地感叹了一句，像要把眼珠按进眼眶似的用手掌捂住双眼，“我还不太适应，德米特里，我……”

 

“谁是德米特里？”皮肤苍白的女人打断了他的话，房间的顶灯下，眉骨的阴影笼罩在他的鼻梁上，只露出一个脆弱的鼻尖，犹如最先沐浴到阳光的高峰上融化的积雪。他的眼睛呈现出雪后天空的灰蓝色，而下方红润的嘴唇则像破冰的河流一般涌动起来，“这里只有我和你，麦克斯。你连我的名字都不记得了吗？”

“……诺玛，”狄伦轻轻嗫嚅道，德米特里看见他脸上的肉痂因压抑已久的情感而颤动起来，粗糙的毛孔中也有不知名的黑色，“诺玛！”他大叫一声，比起情感的爆发更像是对自己的催促。他一下子吻住眼前的人，几乎要把那两片艳红的嘴唇全部包进口中。“诺玛”的脸颊和嘴都出奇地冰凉，他混身僵硬，像在风中颤栗的瘦骨嶙峋的鹳雀。狄伦的手挤压着他的肩膀，金色的假发扫过那些粗壮的手指。“诺玛”试图将他推开，但使尽全力也没有移动狄伦分毫。狄伦吻过他的下巴、脖子，来到胸部时却扑了个空，他盯着“诺玛”形状完美却无法触及的乳房。

 

“这不是真的，”“诺玛”用一种嘶哑而古怪的声音说，“只是幻象。”

 

狄伦直起身子，脸上泛着一层薄薄的油亮的厌恶：“我需要把灯关上。”

“为什么？”“诺玛“恶狠狠地问道，“难道我的表演不够好吗？”

“我不想看见男人的东西。”

“哦，你不必担心这个。”德米特里露出一抹神秘的微笑，他掀起裙子，粗暴地扯下丝袜和内裤，那里面是女性的生殖器，没有阴茎。

狄伦惊讶地睁大了眼。

“同样是幻象，只要你不碰就不会发现。”他满不在乎地放下裙子，把其他衣物脱下来扔到一边。

狄伦的脸部肌肉扭曲了一下，似乎在笑：“上帝啊，Chammy，你简直天生适合做这个。”

“哈！”德米特里大笑一声，“或许吧，但要是你还想把这事儿做完，现在就躺到床上去把老二露出来。”

 

狄伦欣欣然照做了，德米特里来到他两腿之间，身上看起来是一条已经被人体拉扯得松垮了的吊带裙，这是德米特里根据诺玛的照片想象出来的。他裸露出来的皮肤转变成一种细腻干燥的状态，带着女性特有的弧度。狄伦特殊材质的裤子脱了一半，紧贴在他的臀部肌肉上，看起来很不舒服，但这衣服有助于他控制自身的电流，他不敢脱得太多。还没完全进入勃起状态的阴茎歪歪斜斜地搭在他的小腹上，德米特里把它吞进嘴里。狄伦顺应着快感挺了一下肚子，床铺吱呀作响，德米特里的嘴里只有光滑的水声。

他跪趴着，头很低，口腔里的黏膜像胃一样鼓动和挤压迅速充血胀大的阴茎，仿佛处于即使无法消化掉它也不肯吐出的饥饿之中。狄伦因这激烈美妙的压力而不断吸气，逐渐变得忘乎所以起来。他的手指越过金闪闪的假发，直接抓住了德米特里的头皮，后者立即发出一声呜咽，就像期待已久。狄伦扣住他的脑袋任意摇晃，“诺玛”尖锐放肆的呻吟声从垂落的头发所形成的幕帘后传出来。

 

“哦诺玛，”狄伦闭上眼，沉醉而不由自主地说着，“我的诺玛，你总是这样，贪婪、自我、不知羞耻……”

“麦克斯……”“诺玛”抬起身子，一边用右手熟练地照顾着远离了温热口腔的阴茎，一边磨蹭到狄伦脸边，他呼出的热气喷到狄伦狰狞的疮疤上，“你不知道我有多想念你……”

“我知道，”狄伦的话语有点颤抖，他偏过头和“诺玛”接吻，接着用手固定住他细瘦的下巴，迫使他看向自己，“我知道你会想我，你不是真心想离开我……”

 

“诺玛”无言，眼角闪光。他低头，被汗水沾湿的假发好似扭曲的冰凌一般垂着，可以刺伤他的肩膀。他最后捋了一把狄伦的性器，将湿滑的手伸向后方。

“我来帮你。”狄伦抓住德米特里的腰往上抬，让他趴在自己的肩膀上，然后用戴着黑色手套的两手分开他的臀瓣。

“诺玛”发出粗重的呻吟，咬着永远鲜红的嘴唇嘶嘶抽气，努力扩撑着自己的甬道。狄伦的手又在他弯曲的背上来回抚摸，感觉到一些像是伤疤的痕迹，但目之所及只有一片光滑。高涨的性欲使他没那么在意这副躯体的实际形状了，他的手来到前方，粗略地揉搓着所见和所感不一样的乳房。胸部平坦的“诺玛”敏感得惊人，手掌掠过时，他主动贴合，狄伦揪扯乳头时，他发着抖尖叫。一些液体滴落到狄伦的大腿上，好像违背主人意愿的逃兵，在呼唤他的注意，狄伦不去理会。

 

“我准备好了，”“诺玛”喘着气笑了，他压着腰用股缝上下摩擦狄伦的硬物，“操我，麦克斯，操你的新婚妻子。”

 

狄伦从下面顶进去。“诺玛”的吊带被扯断，裙边被撩起，整条裙子变成了一条缠绕在腰间的缎带。他的身形很完美，没有堆叠任何多余的脂肪，或许有点过于完美了，以至于脱离了狄伦的记忆。但狄伦没有察觉，他的理智正一点一点被“诺玛”绞断。

 

“诺玛”在他身上热情地弹动、哭叫，泪水从他的眼角被推出来，由于仰头的角度没有直直向下而是向耳根流去。他的眼睑蔓延出一种痛恨的阴影，如果此时有第三个人在场，他一定会惊异于德米特里甚至可以把被泪水毁坏的妆容模拟得如此逼真。狄伦机械地挺动着，眼中除了诺玛再无其他。

 

“麦克斯，麦克斯，”诺玛哭泣着，“我爱这个，我爱你在我身体里的感觉。你爱我吗？你有没有后悔当初的决定？”

 

“啊啊，诺玛，”狄伦呻吟道，“我没有一刻不爱你！”他奋力与诺玛接吻，尝到她的泪水，好似吞下催泪的药剂，让他也眼眶一热。他紧紧抱住诺玛，将头埋进她的颈窝里，感受到手指对他的骇人疤痕的温柔的描摹。他更深地蜷进诺玛的身体里，像个高烧的人一般喃喃地说：“我爱你，诺玛……说你爱我，这样我们就可以重新在一起……”

 

德米特里看着怀中的狄伦，脸上露出阴险的微笑：“我不爱你，麦克斯。”

 

“什么？”狄伦的声音有些模糊。

 

德米特里把他们拉开一点距离，用诺玛尖细柔软的声音说：“你为什么会觉得我爱你，麦克斯？你愚蠢、贫穷、唯唯诺诺。我想念你，只是因为我想看看你没了我会变成什么样子。你变成了一个低劣的罪犯。我不知道该不该吃惊。”

 

“你在说什么？”

 

狄伦因急躁和痛苦而扭曲的表情令德米特里由衷地感到畅快，他眨眨眼，笑了：“怎么，你不知道吗？麦克斯，我从来没有爱过你，抛弃你对我来说轻而易举。”

 

“诺玛，你怎么可以这样说……哦！诺玛！”狄伦愤怒地低吼着，但德米特里感到他仍然硬着，这令他有点吃惊。

 

“你不爱我，你从来不爱我，我……我当然……”突然，狄伦的声音变了，变得冷静而富有笑意，“我当然知道。”

 

这一反应是德米特里始料未及的，但他还没来得及说什么，一股电流涌进他的身体。德米特里大叫一声，向一侧倒去。

 

“我当然知道你不爱我！这就是你离开的原因，不是吗？”狄伦退开在一旁，居高临下地对他吼道。德米特里还没有从被电击的呆滞中缓过来，但狄伦把他从床上拉到了地上。地板的撞击使他眼前眩晕，他想说话却发不出声音。他的心脏急速跳动着，传达着一种对死亡的恐惧。狄伦开始了对诺玛的咒骂。德米特里颤抖着支撑起身体，抹了抹脸上泪水和唾液混合的液体。他盯着狄伦，用嘶哑的声音打断了他的辱骂：“你不是想和她重温旧爱，你一开始就只想对她泄怒。”

“对你，诺玛，不是对她，你说了这里只有我们两个人，”狄伦掐住德米特里的下颌说，突然，他像发现了什么似的，扇了德米特里一个耳光，“你露出你该死的真皮了，妈的，再让我发现不像诺玛的地方，我就把你电死。”

 

疼痛和心悸在他体内震颤，但他不得不努力回想诺玛的样子，维护自己的伪装。他近乎全裸，四肢着地，低着头，血、泪、汗和唾液流下来。但他发现这才是他所熟悉的，遥远的童年的回忆如同震耳欲聋的钟鸣声，与狄伦的声音混合，充斥着贬低、控制、占有，就像爱。他勃起了。

 

“对不起，对不起，”他含混地说着，语速很快，好像在追逐自己的心跳，“不管我做错了什么，我道歉，请不要伤害我！”

 

“你这个可悲、下贱……”他不知道是狄伦的声音变了，还是记忆中有一个声音擅自钻出来与狄伦的声音重叠了，他体会到一股熟悉，而熟悉带来安全感。

 

德米特里发出悲惨而幸福的声音。狄伦把他的头抓起来，按到自己的阴茎上，他几乎要窒息，但还是顺从地张开嘴，他不知道该怎么做，除了张嘴以外别无他法。狄伦捅进去，他的鼻子和脸颊被撞得发红。他的抽泣听起来像溺水。狄伦终于退出来的时候，带出了一大片液体，都是他积攒的口水和狄伦的前列腺液。狄伦把这些东西抹到他的假面上。

 

最后，狄伦把他扔到床边，重新开始操他。这一次没有间歇，一直操到射精为止。他的阴茎在床铺坚硬的边缘碾磨，只剩下疼痛。然后狄伦让他再一次把他舔硬，又干了一回。德米特里不知道自己有没有射精，这不重要，诺玛高潮了，这就够了。

 

 

他醒来的时候，狄伦不在，只是给他发了一条信息，让他自己清理好离开。在厕所的镜子里，他看到了自己的模样，一半是德米特里，一半是诺玛，这两个人他都不认识。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
